Action Speaks Louder Than Words
by DefogYap The Writer
Summary: Let us observe this journey between the time travelling princess and the tactician with no identity...Mute Male Mu X Lucina... Read, rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Not many people has done this before, so why not start to make some more? This will be a chapter while I work on 'The Demons Inside Me' chapter 5. Hope you enjoy it! I will come back to this after a while.

* * *

~Action speaks louder than Words~

First True Meeting…

It was exhausting… It was tough… It also shamed part of her pride.

But 'Marth' was able to change an event in the past – the death of the brave, strong warrior, Lon'qu.

It was a small step to change the future that she wanted to avoid at all cost.

She even got to see **him,** one of the many reasons she travelled to the past, a second time.

It took 'Marth' every ounce of her strength to hold back the desire to be held in his arms… the joy to see him alive and well again.

But now, she needs to move on.

There are much more important objectives to focus on.

As the mysterious swordsmen begins to walk away from the arena and towards the entrance, she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

The time traveler almost unsheathed her sword on instinct as her hand reached for the hilt of the parallel Falchion.

However, she reminded that this is not her future, 'Marth' immediately stopped her actions and loosed the grip of her weapon.

She turned to see blackish-brown orbs staring back her own blue irises.

There was a man with snow white hair and wore a black and gold tactician cloak around his shoulders with a white inner shirt.

The mysterious man had a look of worry on his face as he continued to stare at her with kind, gentle eyes.

"Is there something you need? I am in a hurry." 'Marth' asked the man, lowering her pitch to disguise her feminine voice.

'Marth' was confused. She had never recalled seeing or heard of this man before. She saw how he guided his father and his comrades during the battle in the arena, so she should to be a close ally to him.

'Marth' remembered all the name of the members of the Shepherds, she is even close friends to their children… all except him.

She was even more confused that the way he looked at her. He had look full of concern and worry. Was it directly to her?

 _Who is he?_

The man did not speak. He simply tugged her sleeve and pointed to her leg. 'Marth' looked down to where he was pointing at, only to find torn fabric and a flesh wound on her leg.

 _Oh… that_

For some strange reason, she never felt pain during the sword clash… maybe it was the adrenaline that numbed the pain from the wound she did not recall receiving.

"It's… just a minor wound. I can fix it later." 'Marth' said as she tried to walk away from him. But… she immediately stopped as the once gentle tug on her arm became a sharp pull. She turned to him in shock and was angry from the rude action.

She wanted to rage and yelled at the man. 'Marth' frowned in anger and was about open her mouth to address his actions, but was interrupted… as the man shook his head twice before giving a small smile towards her.

 _What is he…?_

He produced a small vulnerary from his cloak and dragged her towards a nearby bench. The force on her arm was firm but light enough that she can break it at any time. 'Marth''s curiosity got the better of her and finally allowed him to do what he wants.

Seeing that she did not resist anymore, the man flashed a bigger smile.

As they sat on the bench, 'Marth' had to stop her instincts control over her to take off her mask… for she will reveal her identity accidentally.

'Marth' looked down to see the wound on the leg… It was cut quite deep, but it was not deep enough to cause any danger to her. It was then that she was beginning to feel the pain in her leg.

She wanted to heal the wound by herself, but when she tried to pry off the vulnerary from the man's hands, she was stopped by one of his hand pushing hers away from the item.

'Marth' looked up to see her mysterious helper giving a stern and scolding look towards her stubbornness.

She finally gave in once again as he poured the cold liquid from the vulnerary onto the flesh wound is. It stung at first but after a few seconds the wound miraculously began to close up and leaving no traces that the skin was damaged in the first place.

'Marth' muttered out a word of gratitude towards him. During the whole ordeal, she realized something about the man. All while he did not speak a word, only giving looks and gestures to say out his thoughts.

"Can you not speak?" she finally asked the man.

He looked where he thought her eyes should be behind her mask before giving a sad smile and shaking his head side to side, while pointing at his throat. The man then searched his cloak and produced a small notebook and a pen.

The mute man quickly wrote a quick scribble on a page of the notebook and held it up to let her see.

'Marth' leaned closer to him so that she can focus on what he was writing. The handwriting was surprisingly smooth and fluid, something she did not expect to be produce at such a short time.

It reads:

 **I believe I have not introduce myself**

 **My name is Robin.**

 **I am a tactician of the Shepherds.**

 _He is a tactician? I should be able to recall him since he would close to my father, or at least heard of him… yet… why?_

 _Why have I not seen him before?_

"How do you come across Chrom?" 'Marth' asked curiously.

As soon as he heard of the question, Robin immediately flipped to another page of his notebook and began scribbling on it with his pen once again.

It took longer with short pauses as he seemed to be pondering it would worth sharing to a stranger.

Before long, 'Marth''s face was greeted with a page of white paper once again.

It reads:

 **It's… complicated.**

 **Apparently not so long ago, he found me unconscious on the ground in a grassy plain and took me in. Ever since then, I followed him and serving him with the best of my ability.**

"I see…" 'Marth' replied uncertainly.

It only raised several more questions about this man. But time was running short, she needs to leave soon. However, she has one more question for him.

"If you are mute… how are you able to lead them? They can't hear you, so I don't think you are capable of being a tactician." She asked.

If this is the man that helped her father in all those wars in the past, 'Marth' felt unsafe with him by her father's side. What will happen to him when an immediate order is needed but everyone can't hear him?

Robin paused and looked at her in the eye, as if it indeed was an interesting question. He then leaned down and rubbed the back of his neck, as if he seemed unsure about the whole 'leading' thing.

The tactician looked around him to see if anyone was looking at them, as if he was going to share a secret. 'Marth' was immediately confused at his sudden and weird change of behaviour.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she too looked around, wondering what was the fuss about.

Seeing that they are alone, Robin wrote on his notebook once again. The man wrote with longer pauses and at a lesser speed than before. It seemed that he was trying to find the words to make it as easy as it can to understand about his method.

After a long while, he held up the notebook uncertainly and pointed at it for 'Marth' to look at. Robin also gave a small shrug and an apologetic smile, as if he was trying to say, _"I did the best I could, HaHaha…"_

'Marth' looked at the notebook, expecting to be a weird and clumsy explanation.

But was she did not expect was instead of words, it was a drawing…

It was a rough and childish sketch of the face of Chrom and Robin himself looking at each other. A straight dotted line connecting the forehead of the both of them and words reading 'my voice'.

Then, there was a small speech bubble on Robin of him saying hi to Chrom, who has also another speech bubble saying Robin says hi.

There were also many crosses over many other rough and slightly accurate faces of other members of the Shepherds.

In summary, Robin can talk only to Chrom through telepathy. He would give the orders on where to move and who will move to Chrom, which he will then tell the others what Robin's plan is.

'Marth' stared at the little piece of drawing that Robin made. For the first time, she felt two conflicting emotions, the urge to laugh on how ridiculous the drawing looked or to show admiration that he had such an unusual ability.

Fortunately, she quickly solved this conflict inside her by looking away from the notebook and gave a deadpanned stare at Robin.

Robin looked at her reaction and flashed a bright grin, before shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders.

'Marth' wanted to address him that this is a serious matter. She still could see the flaws on his way of communication, and she still felt at unease that with him by Chrom's side.

As soon as she thought about talking to him about it while keeping it as short as possible, 'Marth' was interrupted yet again, but this time…

It was something unique… something special…

Robin was looking at his notebook, particularly looking at the page with the childish and ridiculous sketch. He was processing how funny it looked.

At first, there was a goofy smirk forming on his lips.

Then, his shoulders began to shiver up and down slightly as he covered his mouth with his free hand, mimicking a giggle.

Soon after that, Robin could not contain the joy inside him. He let go of his hand and slammed the notebook onto the bench, laughing freely as his body shook vigorously and his mouth opened with a wide smile. All the while he was pointing at a specific spot of the sketch where the lip of Chrom was just too big to match his beady small eyes on his face.

The laugh was silent… but his actions were clear that he was enjoying himself.

At first 'Marth' did not know how to react to him laughing so hard even though it was silent. However, seeing him laugh and just the sheer enjoyment from began to spread to her.

She too was laughing inside as she finally saw how funny and wrong the sketch of Chrom looked. She tried to hold all in… but the childish side deep within her that wanted to happy all over again triumphs it all.

She didn't even bother to musk her girlish voice as she laughed. The mask began to become loose as her body shook harder and harder.

 _When was the last time I laughed this much?_

But as soon her mask falls off to the side, it revealed part of her face. 'Marth' immediately snapped out of her stance and put back the mask back.

 _No… Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen._

Shock was could be easily be seen all over on his face as he stared at her. His mouth hung open in astonishment as he could not believe that the man before him is not a man.

"I need to go now." 'Marth' quickly stood from the bench and ran off towards the exit.

Robin immediately picked up his notebook and scribbled what he wanted to say as he too stood up from the bench and started to chase after her.

 _He knows… he knows now…_ her thoughts repeating in her head as she ran as fast as she could.

Just as she was about to reach to the cold, harsh weather of the outside world, a familiar sharp tug on her arm caused to her to stop in her tracks and prevent her from moving on.

"Let me go! Let me go in this instant!" She yelled in desperation.

'Marth' turned around in order to try to force Robin's arm away from her, only to be greeted by his notebook once again. The handwriting was rushed and messy this time, so it was barely readable.

Inside it there were a few questions asking about her situation.

 **Why are you disguised as a man?**

 **Is there someone going after you?**

 **Who are you? …Really…?**

 **Do you need help? Please tell me!**

But 'Marth''s eyes were focused on the last question on the bottom of the page of the notebook.

 **Will we meet each other again?**

She looked down to the ground, repeating the question in her head.

Does she need to see them again…?

Can she get involved with the past more than she should right now?

Can she… truly trust Robin?

'Marth' felt the firm grip on her arm loosen, as if Robin was going to let her go after she answers the question… just at least one of them.

She looked up to him… and saw the worry in his eyes. …For her…

A man that she barely met… is worried about her…

With this, she finally made her decision.

"Yes… We will meet again. I promise."

Robin finally let her go with what seems to be a look of relief. Before 'Marth' walked off, the tactician tore away a page from his notebook and gave it to her, with a small supply of vulnerary.

'Marth' received the gift from him, giving him a look of confusion. Robin waved at her and mouthed two words 'Good Bye' before turning away to join with the Shepherds that was waiting for him.

'Marth' looked down at the paper that he had given him.

It was a single sketch of a flower garden from the palace of Ylisse. It was exactly like the garden that she had hang out with her parents and at time with her precious friends. Instead of a childish drawing like before, the sharp straight lines and perfect shading around the areas reflect the artist's passion and determination to draw out a accurate depiction of the wondrous and beautiful place in her heart and holds the only good memories of her childhood.

A smile was brought upon her face… her eyes sparkled with joy underneath the mask.

'Marth' looked at the place where he once stood.

"Thank you…"

She turned and walked towards her destination… out in the cold harsh blizzard of Ferox.

She left the arena… never to be seen again…

…For now…

* * *

A/N: So… do you enjoy it? If so please, rate and review!

Next chapter: …Realization…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I promised to write this chapter out a long time ago, didn't I? I would also fix a few issues in the previous chapter… so revisit it if you can! I have doing this, so I hope you would to!**

* * *

~Chapter 2: Realization~

Robin… who exactly is he?

Ever since he was found on the grassy fields of Yilsse, the white-haired young man always wondered who he is… or rather what he is.

A forgotten Plegian spy…?

An exiled Plegian commander…?

A lost traveller…?

…Or just a man escaping his lost past?

No… he is none of that.

He is a man filled with passion and determination. A man that protects and value the life of his friends and comrades in arms. A man who does not even dare or think about lying and hurting those he cared about… mostly because he does not know how to.

He is… just Robin, Robin the tactician of the Shepherds.

…Or at least once he was.

After the war between Plegia and Yilsse, Chrom, the now newly crowned Exalt, tried to convince his brother in all but blood to come to live with him in the castle. However, the poor young man was desperately trying not to give in to the persistent young king as he denied the offer.

He had a look of hesitation and uncertainty as he shook his head, pointed to both Chrom and himself and then wave it off, trying to indicate that it was impossible.

"I don't care about our status, my friend. You and I are equals. In fact, you are valuable to me and all the Shepherds. Without you, we won't be here now today." The Exalt reasoned with a warm smile on his face.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked off to the side, still unconvinced about the matter. He sighed for a brief moment, slowly took out his notebook and scribbled some words on it.

The tactician held up the words on the page of his notebook for his friend to read.

It reads:

 _I…I don't feel belong here, Chrom._

 _I don't even know who I am._

 _How could man with no identity like me… live with such amazing and wonderful bunch of people like you?_

The blue-haired man read through the words on the page and slowly processed them inside his mind. A look of sympathy came across his face as Chrom looked up from the notebook.

"Robin. I may never know how it feels like to have no memories of who you are. But it does not matter at all. You will always be the friend that I have found on that field. We made memories… so many of them I could not count all of them. Our happiness, our laughter, our sorrow… Don't they make you who you are now?"

Surprise filled upon Robin's face. It was a thought that never come forth in his mind before. Guilt soon replaced his initial shock and eventually it turned into sadness. He closed his eyes shut as he forced himself not to let tears fall from his eyes.

 _It was…so hard for me._ A soft voice whispered into the mind of the Exalt.

 _I always questioned myself. Am I worthy to be with all you? I never thought that… that…_

Chrom pulled Robin and gave a comforting hug with the intention ease his worries and sorrow. He gave several light pats on the back of crying white-haired man. The broken tactician returned the embrace, reaching out to whatever that could ease his pain that he had been holding in for so long.

"You are family. You always have been from the moment you step into our lives of us Shepherds. Let's make this world a better place, brother." Chrom spoke in a soft tone.

In the eyes of the many, Chrom is the king and Robin is just a tactician.

But in the eyes of the Shepherds, Chrom and Robin are equals… sworn brothers in all but blood.

Now, he is lives in the castle with the Exalt of Ylisse… as Robin, the Grandmaster of the Shepherds and the Ylissian army.

 _Thank you, Chrom…_

 _Thank you for giving my life worth living for…_

…

~End of Part 1 of 'Realization'~

…

Minutes turned into hours…

Hours turned into days…

Days turned into months…

Months slowly and ever so surely turned into years…

Peace has been restored to the land of Ylisse. The people of the land give their love and respect to their new Exalt. As the more and more problems in the kingdom are being resolved, there will be more and more freedom and time for love to blossom.

Soon, the new crowned Exalt would found love and married his chosen woman as his beloved wife. As time passed, the love between the King and Queen grew stronger and stronger…so strong that it seemed that no one could break it. No one would ever see them part… especially in the bedroom where magical and sacred things happen in there.

 _April 30_ _th_ _: 2 years after the war…_

Robin was locked in his office as usual with his pen and ink by his side, writing ferociously among the endless amount of paperwork; reports on gold, recruits, resources, Risen attacks and foreign affairs.

The grandmaster sighed in annoyance as he saw that even it was peace time in the land of Yilsse, work just keeps piling up. However, he reasoned that he had to do it. It was all that he could do to repay the kindness of his brother.

*Knock Knock*

A soft knock was heard from the wooden door of his office.

"Robin, are you in there? I need to see you for a moment." A voice announced from the other side of the door.

Robin yawned in exhaustion as he stood up from his work desk and carefully walked around the stacks of books and paper. As he finally reached to the door, he paused for a brief moment to straighten up his cloak to present himself before opening the exit from his stuffy workplace.

Fresh air and bright sunlight from the outside world rushed into Robin's office, brightening up the rather moody atmosphere that the grandmaster was in.

Robin looked up and gave a thin tired smile to the guest before him. He waved his free hand to greet the man standing in front of him, Chrom.

The Exalt grimaced as he observed that his best friend is getting larger eye bags from the last time he visited him. Chrom looked past the tactician to see the massive amount of paper work behind him.

"You have been overworking again, haven't you? I'm sorry to put you on such a big burden like this." Chrom apologized as he placed his hand on the promoted tactician's shoulder in pity of the poor young white-haired man.

Robin did the same as he placed his own hand on Chrom's shoulder. However, he gave a reassuring squeeze and shook his head in denial with a small gentle smile. Then, Robin removed his hand from the shoulder of his friend and pointed to him and then to himself, before finally placing it on the area where his heart is.

"No… It is you that gave us a life worth living for. You don't need to repay me and the Shepherds. You need to get some rest, just like the rest of us." Chrom insisted.

Robin gave a look of uncertainty and shook his head again. He pointed towards the huge stack of work behind him, and then he pointed to himself with a look of determination.

Chrom stared at the stubborn young man for a while before sighing heavily in annoyance.

The conversation would always start like this before the blue-haired man became king.

It was always start with Robin working so hard that Chrom would notice it. He would then complain that the tactician needs to take a break. Robin would complain back that he could not afford such luxury and that he still needs to keep working to keep everyone alive. They would both argue like an old married couple until one of them finally gives in.

However, Chrom is now the Exalt and Robin is just a lowly grandmaster.

…This means that he could abuse his power and status to his advantage!

A firm and commanding look soon formed on Chrom's face as he raised his voice towards the white haired man.

"No, you won't! I, Chrom the Exalt, shall order you now to take a rest immediately."

 _Let's see if he can argue with me now!_ He grinned with confidence as he waited for his best friend to respond.

Unfortunately for the Exalt, the lowly grandmaster has his ways… he could just outsmart Chrom so easily that he could do it any day of the week.

Robin rolled his eyes before bowing deeply towards his king. He lifted a note book hidden in his cloak with one of pages shown right in the front for the king to see. Chrom raised his eye brow questioningly as he read the words on the page.

It reads:

 _Sure… 'My Majesty'…_

 _I'll be sure to find a bed filled with fluff and 'rest' from morning till midnight as even more work will add to my existing pile of paperwork._

 _How 'wonderful' your suggestion is… my king._

It seemed that he saw that this conversation would end like this from a mile away and wrote down his response.

Anyone who reads the words on the page could clearly see his sarcasm and mockery about the matter.

The firm and commanding façade was dropped in an instant. Finally, Chrom give in to the smartass white-haired man as he sighed in defeat.

"Fine… Just make sure you stay healthy, okay?"

Robin lifted his body to its original position and gave a smug look towards his friend to celebrate his victory. As the Exalt saw the grin on the face of his brother, he could not help but smile too. Soon, both of them laughed heartily over this silly little argument.

After their little laughing session was over, Robin scribbled his notebook before holding it up for Chrom to see. A look of curiosity came upon the grandmaster's face as he waited for his response.

It reads:

 _You are not actually here to ask me to take a break, are you? Is there something important?"_

As Chrom read the question on his page, he finally remembered what he actual purpose of visiting Robin.

"Oh yes, I remembered." Chrom recalled as he smacked his fist against his palm in realisation. "I was actually wondering that… if you want to see my newly born child."

The sliver-coloured eyes of Robin widened in shock. He quickly scribbled what he wanted to ask next in his notebook. He lifted up the page with his question for Chrom to see.

It reads:

 _What for…? Am I… truly allowed to see your child? I mean… this supposed to be reserved for those who are related to you, Chrom… not me._

Chrom placed both of his hands on Robin's shoulders and gave him a warm and inviting smile that the grandmaster had been familiar with.

"I said it once and I shall say it again. You… are just as valuable to me as to my wife and all the Shepherds. You belong here with us, so that means you belong to my family too." Chrom reasoned.

After Robin heard the familiar speech, a warm and fuzzy feeling filled up his heart. He nodded as he returned the smile that Chrom was giving him.

"No more questions about this matter from now on, okay? Come on, follow me. Let us pay a visit to two of the most important people in my life." Chrom said as he backed away from Robin and lead his sworn brother to their destination.

…

~In the Royal Bedroom of the King and Queen~

…

Sumia cuddled her baby in arms as she focused all her love and attention on the little infant. The baby has just been fed recently as she let out a soft and cute burp from her mouth. The Queen giggled as he moved her free hand out to poke her nose playfully.

"You are full now, aren't you?" She spoke slowly and lovingly as the baby stared in her beady black eyes.

She continued her constant cuddling and gentle swaying of her arms to keep her child feel safe and sound, with an occasional baby talk with the little baby. However, the intended long hours of keeping her company alone were soon interrupted as she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Who's at the door?" The Queen asked loudly as she switched her focus to the potential guest at her doorstep.

"It's me, my love. Is it alright for me to come in now?" The guest turned out to be just her handsome and charming husband, Chrom. For the longest time, Sumia never imagine to fall in love and marry with the fiercely determined leader of her group. It felt almost surreal… like a beautiful love story that she had read all the time when she was young.

Now it is a reality… her reality. It is one that she would give anything up for to live in this wonderful life.

"Yes, you can… I had just finished breastfeeding her." The former Pegasus knight granted the entry, waiting for her husband to enter.

The door swing open as both the king, and much to her surprise, the grandmaster walked into the private bedroom of the Yilsse royals.

"Hello, Robin. I didn't notice you were coming along to visit me." She greeted the grandmaster with a smile. The baby in her arms turned her tiny and focused her attention to the two adults in front of her mother. The eyes of the child sparkled with happiness as she looked at her father.

Robin bowed deeply to greet the Queen. He lifted up a written page from his notebook as a mock grin formed on his face. Sumia walked towards her friend to take a closer at the note.

It reads:

 _Good morning, Queen Sumia._

 _I hope the king hasn't been neglecting you and your baby._

 _I mean… he has been focusing a lot of his 'love' on ME lately, don't you think?_

The Queen chuckled softy as she understands what he was implying. She decided to play along as she acted that she was indeed furious about the matter and turned to address Chrom.

"Huh… Is that why I don't see you often recently? Your precious tactician is more important than me and your only child?! …Shame on you!" Sumia pouted and looked away from her husband.

"Huh? What?! No No No… My heart only belongs to you and only you my love! I swear it is not like that!" Chrom grew flustered, along with a tint of guilt as he tried to clarify that false claim.

Unfortunately, Sumia's acting was so good that it made the Exalt so confused as to whether she was just being playful to mess with his emotions or was telling the truth.

Thus, it ended up with Robin and Sumia laughing heartily at the expression of Chrom's face when they could not contain it anymore. After blue-haired king finally realised that he had been tricked, he sighed heavily as he reminded himself not to be the centre of the joke ever again.

As the laughter died down and everything was back to normal, Robin turned his attention to the little infant in the protective arms of the Queen. He tapped the shoulder of the father of the baby and looked at him with a curious expression, while pointing at him… or is it her?

Chrom smiled with pride as he answered Robin's question. "Her name is Lucina, Robin. Princess Lucina."

Robin returned the smile and nodded, letting the beautiful and well thought name of the child of his two best friends sink into his mind. He walked towards Sumia to take closer look at Lucina.

Lucina is a beautiful little girl. …To put it simply, she has the beauty of her mother and the same strength and moral values that had built her father up to who he is now. She has navy blue hair and chubby, round face. Her own arms and legs were small, smaller than the size of her parent's palm.

…But there was a feature about her that stands out above all else.

It was where the brand of the Exalt was located… the same brand that has been passed down from generation to generation.

The brand of the Exalt was on her left eye…

The sliver eyes of the grandmaster widened in shock in an instant. His mind sharpened, putting all the pieces of the puzzle together.

… _The exact same blue hair…_

… _The exact same blue eyes…_

… _The exact same falchion, the weapon that only the blood of the Exalt could wield it. Chrom told me that there could be only one in existence._

Robin remembered on the day in the arena, when Marth's mask fell from her face, he saw that there was a something shining in one of her eyes.

He thought it was nothing at first. It was just the trick of the light.

However, Robin remembered the day when the mask finally broke off from her face. He saw a distinct feature in one of her eyes that shined through the darkness of the night.

It was the brand of the Exalt…

…And it was on her left eye.

 _No… There's no way that… this is a conscience._

 _Marth… Marth is Lucina._

 _But the question is… how?_

"Hmm…? Robin, Is something wrong? You are staring at Lucina with a weird look on your face." Chrom asked as he waved in front of Robin's face as he tried to break him out of his stance.

Robin quickly regained his composure and snapped himself back from his train of thought. He immediately took out his notebook, scribble a few words and show it to the parents of Lucina. His handwriting was rushed and almost unreadable, as if he had something urgent to attend to.

His words reflected that sense of urgency.

It reads:

 _I apologise, I need to go off now. I just remembered that majority of my paperwork needs to be submitted this afternoon._

 _Please excuse me._

Robin gave a look of apology and bowed thankfully for their hospitality before running out of the bedroom, leaving the King and Queen very confused about his sudden change of behaviour.

"What's wrong with him, Chrom?" Sumia asked with her voice full of concern and worry.

"I am… not sure. I'll ask him when I see him again." Chrom silently made a small reminder in his mind as he stared at the space where his best friend used to be.

But now, he had a daughter and his wife to spend the rest of the day with. Well… he had to make up for the time he spent on Robin right now.

…

~Back in Robin's Office~

...

Robin huffed and puffed heavily as he finally reached into the stuffy yet comforting space of his office. He needs to keep this realization of Marth's true identity away from Chrom and Sumia. If he tells them right now, they would think that he had gone completely insane.

 _I need more evidence… I need more facts that she IS Lucina._ He thought.

The grandmaster walked in a small circle around a pile of reports, slowly thinking of a way to solve this problem of his. Robin knew he had to try to collect more solid evidence by himself if he did not want anyone to suspect him.

 _She wore a mask in attempt to hide her identity… which we had found out regardless because of that assassin._

 _But This 'Marth' is much, much older than Lucina that I saw a few moments ago… How? How could someone be so similar, yet be so different in terms of age?_

 _Unless…_

He stopped walking in an instant and looked up to stare into the celling in thought.

 _It was the doing of a powerful god…. Specifically Naga, the Divine Dragon._

He then closed his eyes as he recalled important details from before the war and the countless historical text that he had read from the Royal Library.

 _Chrom and Lissa once told that she once came in from a strange looking portal…_

 _A portal that looked like an eye of a dragon…._

 _And the texts say that Naga is so powerful and almighty that she has the capability to establish a link between two different worlds… and two different timelines._

… _that should mean…_

 _!_

He opened his eyes as he quickly found out the final piece of the puzzle. It seemed ridiculous at first, but it only made much more sense when he carefully thought about it.

 _Time travel… A concept impossible to grasp yet to seem it is the only theory that could fit in._

But it only raised more questions…

 _Is Naga truly capable of achieving such a feat?_

 _If so, the more important question is…_

 _WHY? Why did she come back…?_

 _I need more information…_

Robin completely dismissed the existence of the massive pile of paperwork all around him. He had found a much more important objective to complete than this endless repeating mass of trash.

The grandmaster searched his desk, opening drawers from top to bottom and moving his work aside to find an inessential piece of his life, his journal. When Robin finally found what he was looking for, he flipped through the pages of his memories of the events that he had written down, beginning from the day his brother in all but blood found him and picked him up from the middle of nowhere.

As he found an empty page of his journal to write on, Robin carefully and gently settle it down on his work desk and wrote down the events that transpired today.

 **April 30** **th** **: Nearly a week and a half after the birth of Chrom and Sumia's child, Lucina.**

 **Dear Diary,**

 **Today is a wonderful day for me. Chrom had put so much faith and trust, so much that it scared me at times, that he allowed me to see his child, Lucina.**

 **She is a beautiful and strong little one, just her parents that I came to trust and love so much.**

 **But today is also a weird and interesting day for me. 'Marth'… is not exactly who I thought she was. I thought she was a troubled and mysterious warrior that had a strange need to look out for my brother, Chrom.**

 **But now, now I realized that she is Lucina. The 'Lucina', who asked guidance and help from Naga, the Divine Dragon, to send her back to the past.**

 **But this is still a theory… I need more proof and information. I need time.**

 **Chrom and Sumia must not know this… yet.**

 **Marth… is she who I really think she is? If so, I must find her.**

As he wrote the final words in his journal, Robin chewed his bottom lip in thought. What could he do now? Should he wait for the opportunity? Should he initiate the search?

One thing is for sure… he has to find her as soon as possible.

He could not help but worry for her current condition.

~End of Realization~

* * *

 **A/N: I am quite sorry to end it right here at a cliffhanger. But I need to introduce the character of Mute Robin before I dove deeper into the meeting of Lucina and Robin.**

 **I promise I will write the true meeting as soon as possible. If I can…**

 **BTW, do reread the previous chapter if you haven't as I edited it due to the helpful reviews that I had received.**

 **Now… Please Read, Rate and REVIEW!**

 **PEACE OUT!**


End file.
